She's Not Him
by SasuSaku656
Summary: You're not him. Yeah, she's not him. Every time you walk through my door I swear to God, you're more beautiful than before. But you're not him. Warnging: Yaoi lemon and SasuSaku lemon


**Hello!**

I recently got back into writing. It has been years since I have felt like writing a story until now. I just moved out of my parent's house and live on my own now. So, I have a lot of extra time of my hands now! I hope you enjoy this two-shot story. :)

 **Warning** there are two different lemons in this story. The first involves Sasuke and Naruto. The second involves Sasuke and Sakura.

I got this idea from one of Miley Cyrus's new songs called She's not him.

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Naruto or Miley's song.

* * *

Sasuke sat on a couch across from his new therapist that the court scheduled him with. His name was Dr. Hatake. Strangely enough Sasuke felt comfortable in the room with this therapist even if he wore a mask.

"I see here Sasuke that I am the third therapist that you have tried talking to and you have been in multiple Alcoholics Anonymous groups. However, this session is different. This one is court ordered. You are required to be here and I will not clear you until I hear you talk. Do you want the help, Sasuke?" He nodded. "Great. How about you start with why you began to drink."

"hn." Sasuke sighed and looked up at this therapist and thought what the hell. It wouldn't hurt to have one person know the whole story.

"I like to drink. No, I love to drink. My days consist of me having alcohol for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and until the morning comes again. My memories of my nights are a blur with patches of clarity. I clearly remember why I began to drink. It wasn't because I went to college and started to party. Hell, I barely drank during my college career. I've been to the hospital to have my stomach pumped more than any rebellious teenager or any fraternity guy has.

I've been going to see therapists after the event that took place three years ago on June 20th. That day I lost someone. Someone very…" Sasuke paused. He was hesitating. He hasn't spoken about this person in over a year.

"You loved this person, Sasuke?" Dr. Hatake asked and showing he was listening.

"Yes, I loved them. I still do. I always will. But I lost everything on that day too. My family. My fiancé. My friends. My lover. I had nothing. I have nothing." Sasuke explained to Dr. Hatake.

"This loneliness Sasuke. It is what made you begin to drink?"

"Yes. It drives me to drink. My family completely shunned me. I became an outcast because of who I am in love with. You are the first therapist I have felt comfortable to talk with and not just because it is court ordered. The family I come from has always had troubles with communication. Talking has always been complicated especially for my father. He owns one of the largest companies in Konoha. He always pushed my older brother and I to be the best. However, I always watched my brother's back. He was…is the favorite of our family. No matter what I did my father never truly saw me…except when it came to furthering profit for the company."

"It sounds like there has been signs of manipulation that has been going on for years in your family Sasuke. What exactly happened with helping with the company?" Dr. Hatake asked.

"Itachi, my older brother, is 5 years older than me. I always thought that he wanted to follow in our father's footsteps. However, he rebelled once he graduated college. He told our father to fuck off and he moved away. Itachi let go of his ties to the company and our family. Once father stepped down, it would have been Itachi's. The moment Itachi left, that responsibility fell onto my shoulders. Once I graduated high school, I was required to go to Konoha University for a business major. And a marriage was also arranged for me once I graduated college."

"Sasuke, why don't you start from that day your father gave you these new responsibilities? And talk about some of your friends that you were close to during that time?" Dr. Hatake suggested.

"hn. Yes. Okay." Sasuke cleared his throat and started to tell about the one story that he has tried so hard to drink away.

* * *

"Sasuke! Hurry. You're going to be late for your first day of classes at university! Naruto and Sakura are outside waiting to walk over with you!" Mikoto yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Sasuke slowly walked out of his room and down the stairs. He walked into the living room to grab his bookbag and saw his father. Fugaku was sitting in his chair reading the new paper.

"Sasuke, please be home for dinner tonight. We have much to discuss about the company and a new partner that the Uchiha Corporation is pairing with." Fugaku said without even making eye contact with his son.

"Yes, father. I will be here." Sasuke nodded and walked out of the house to meet with his two friends. Sasuke tended to keep to himself. He disliked communicating with people. Except he did not mind the company of his two friends, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. All three of them have been friends since they were children. They have always been inseparable hence why they ended up attending the same university together.

University will be different. Sasuke worries that the secret him and Naruto have will leak out now that they are going to be roommates. Sasuke moved most of his stuff into the dorms, but he has been finding reasons to continue to stay the night over at his parent's house. He constantly worries that someone, mainly his father would find out about his and Naruto's affair. Sasuke already lost Itachi. He just couldn't bare the thought of losing the rest of his family because of this secret relationship he has with Naruto. They have been keeping it a secret for years. Both of them come from powerful families and if this news was released, it could ruin the Uzumaki and Uchiha name.

"Sasuke. Sakura. We should all get Ichiraku Ramen after our classes today!" Naruto said.

"Sorry Naruto. My family is actually attending a dinner party at the Uchiha's tonight." Sakura replied.

"Really? So, your family business is partnering with mine?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Sakura shrugged, "I guess so. I do not know very much. All I know is that I was required to attend!"

"Well then, I guess I am going out on my own." Naruto said dramatically. Sasuke and Sakura chuckled at Naruto and they walked to campus to end their first class of the day.

After a long day of classes, Sasuke arrived at home. "Oh Sasuke. Hurry. Go freshen up. It is a big night tonight for your father and you!" Mikoto said with excitement.

Sasuke went to his room to change. He was confused about what was so important that he had to attend and why Sakura had to join too. Mikoto was downstairs setting the dinner table while waiting for the guests to arrive.

"Fugaku, dear. I worry that Sasuke will not take well to the news tonight." Mikoto said.

"Mikoto. He is no longer a child. He will accept this whether he likes it or not." Fugaku said sternly. Mikoto looked at her husband with worry in her eyes. She was about to argue back to Fugaku, but the doorbell rang.

"The guests are here!" Mikoto quickly pushed aside her worry and walked to the door to greet her quests with a smile. Mikoto opened the door and in walked Sakura Haruno with her parents, Kizashi Haruno and Mebuki Haruno.

Sakura's parents own a company in Konoha that has always been in competition with the Uchiha Corporation. However, her family has always been good friends with the Uchiha's despite the on-going rivalry.

Mikoto took the Haruno's coats and hung them in the closest. "Please. Let's get settled into the kitchen for dinner." Mikoto said smiling. Everyone walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Fugaku and Mikoto sat at other end of the other table while Sakura's parents sat across from Sasuke and her.

"Kizashi. Mebuki. How's the company these days? I feel like Fugaku is keeping you guys all to himself and only talks business. I miss having you two over just to chat as friends." Mikoto said stating small conversation and remincing over past memories.

"Everything is going well. And after we finalize the partnership, profits will begin to flow in for both companies." Kizashi explained.

"And Mikoto dear, I know. It has been such a busy year for the both of our families. We must have a women's day just us. And soon." Mebuki suggested.

"Father. Why do I have a feeling that this partnership also involves Sakura and I?" Sasuke asked letting curiosity get the best of him.

Fugaku and Kizashi shared glances and nodded. "Sasuke and Sakura. Since we are partnering Uchiha Corporation and Haruno Incorporated, we would like to arrange a marriage between the two of you." Fugaku finally announced.

"We figured that since you two are such good friends that this arrangement would work perfectly. And once Fugaku and I step down, you two will be a power couple." Kizashi said smiling at them both.

Sasuke and Sakura shared glances with each other. Time seemed to stand still for them both. Sasuke was stunned, He counldn't believe he now had a fiancé and he just started college.

Sakura was shocked. She didn't want this. Sakura used to have feelings for Sasuke back in middle school and at the beginning of high school, but that was in the past. She was hoped that Sakura didn't think she had something to do with this arrangement.

The night carried on with some awkwardness after the announcement. Sasuke and Sakura really didn't have a choice. They both told their parents they accepted the engagement. Mikoto and Mebuki were excited. After dinner they ventured into the living room to begin plans for the impending wedding.

Sasuke and Sakura did not really know what they should say to each other. They have only ever been friends. They sat together in Sasuke's bedroom in awkward silence watching some random show on his TV. Neither of them were paying attention to it. They continued to sit their stuck thinking about the future they are now required to have together.

"Sakura. We are leaving! We can give you are ride back to campus if you would like." Mebuki yelled up to Sasuke's room.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"hn" was Sasuke's reply.

Sakura and her parents left the Uchiha manor and Sasuke was left alone. He stood up and decided it was time to spend the night in his dorm room. He left the house and began to walk to campus.

Sasuke stood outside the door to his and Naruto's dorm room. He was feeling nervous. Butterflies were in his stomach. He always got them when he knew we would get time with Naruto. Time that involved them being able to show each other their feelings for one another. Sasuke punched in the code to the room and walked inside.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out. He was laying on his bed reading a book. Sasuke just stood there staring at his best friend. His lover.

Naruto stood up and walked over to Sasuke and grabbed his shoulders.

"Hey. Are you okay?" He asked looking in his eyes.

Sasuke raised both of his hands and put them on either side of Naruto's face. He then smashed his lips with Naruto's in a wet, passionate open-mouthed kiss. Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth savoring what he has been missing for so long. Once the passion and hunger for eachother began to die down, Naruto stopped the kiss by putting his hands on Sasuke's chest and pushing him away gently.

"Sasuke…as much as I loved that. What is going on? You have been avoiding me for weeks. I can tell something is obviously bugging you." Naruto pleaded.

"Naurto. You know that my responsibility is now to take my father's place as head of Uchiha Corporation." Naruto nodded. " Well, Haruno Incorporated is becoming our partner. Which means…Sakura and I are to be married after graduation." Sasuke said with remorse.

Naruto was shocked. He began to back away from Sasuke. "What would that mean for us, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. His whole body was shaking and he could feel his heart tearing in two. Sasuke reached out to grab Naruto and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Naruto. Please. This will never change how I feel about you." Sasuke began to kiss Naruto. Then started to travel down to his neck. Sasuke started to nip at the sensitive skin of his neck. Naruto let out a satisified sigh.

"Oh. Sasuke. I missed you. I will miss you." Naruto said knowing that this is their goodbye to each other. That this secret relationship of theirs was coming to a close.

"I will miss you too, Naruto-kun. One last night…let's make this last baby." Sasuke said against Naruto's neck. He then pressed his lips flush against Naruto's neck and started sucking. Naruto moaned signaling that he was enjoying the treatment.

Sasuke planted a kiss under Naruto's ear and tightened his hold on Naruto's waist. Both moaned when their bodies connected. Sasuke's mouth than met Naruto's in an open-mouth kiss. Naruto hummed with a sound of approval. The room started to become hotter for them and the kiss became harder and wetter. Naruto and Sasuke's hands were roaming everywhere. Sasuke pulled Naruto's shirt over his head and then took off his own. Once both shirts were off, Sasuke pushed Naruto onto the bed.

Sasuke hooked his fingers in the waist band of Naruto's pants and started to slide them down his thighs and pulled them completely off.

"Fuck, Sasuke. Please." Naruto began to beg. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and smirked.

"Patience baby." Then Sasuke took both hands and slowly rubbed them along Naruto's legs up then over his chest while he pressed his wet tongue over Naruto's boxers against his bulge. Sasuke was becoming impatient, too. However, if this is their last time together. He wanted to take it slow and make it last. Sasuke wanted to savor every touch, moan, kiss, taste, and smell. Sasuke began to pull Naruto's boxers off to release what he was down there to take care of.

Naruto's throbbing member was right in front of Sasuke. He extended his wet tongue out and connected it with the tip of Naruto's member.

"Damnit Sasuke. Quick teasing me." Naruto begged. Sasuke followed his request and began to swirl his tongue around the head and then fully put Naruto's dick in his mouth. Naruto put his hand in Sasuke's hair and gripped it tightly and continued to let out moan after moan. Sasuke bobbed his head up and down taking him deep into his mouth. Sasuke began to suck harder and took Naruto's cock as deep to the point that he can feel the tip hit the back of his throat.

"Sasuke…Faster." Moaned Naruto.

Sasuke did as he was commanded. Naruto got closer and closer to the edge. He still had his hands in Sasuke's hair and began thrusting his hips upward into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke then used one of his hands to massage Naruto's balls while continuing to suck him off.

"S-s-sasuke. I'm so close." Naruto moaned out.

After he massaged Naruto's balls, he wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and began pumping while sucking.

"Fuck Sasuke. This feels amazing!" With one last pump and thrust, Naruto let loose with a loud grunt and emptied himself into Sasuke's mouth.

After swallowing, Sasuke crawled up to face Naruto and kissed him passionately. Naruto's hands went straight to Sasuke's pants and began to unbutton them and took them completely off along with his boxers. Once Sasuke's member was free and he was completely exposed, he couldn't take it any longer.

"Turn over." Sasuke said with a kiss to his lips. Naruto did as he was told and turned over onto his stomach. Sasuke put his hands on both sides of his waist and pulled Naruto's ass up into the air. Sasuke began to run his index finger over the entrance. Naruto waited patiently to be filled. Sasuke slowly inserted one finger into him. Naruto arched his back and Sasuke took this response as a sign to add another finger. Naruto let out a satisfied sigh. Sasuke bit his lip holding himself back from just ramming himself into Naruto.

Sasuke began a rhythm by pulling his fingers out slowly and then back in. Naruto began to let out softs moans while arching his back toward Sasuke. Sasuke pulled out his fingers and fully prepared himself for what they both have been waiting for. Sasuke lined himself at Naruto's entrance.

"Ready?" Sasuke said asking for permission.

"yes" Naruto moaned out impatiently.

Sasuke entered Naruto in one hard thrust. Once he was fully inside Naruto, Sasuke grunted feeling how tight Naruto was. He leaned over to rest his forehead on Naruto's back trying to keep the last bit of control he had.

Naruto grew impatient waiting for the friction he so wanted to happen. He pushed back onto Sasuke telling him to move. Sasuke moaned out due to the movement.

"Naruto…"

Sasuke pulled out and thrusted back into Naruto. They have done this many times before. So, it did not take long to find a comfortable rhythm.

"Fuck, Naruto. You always feel so good." Sasuke moaned out.

Naruto kept moaning out Sasuke's name and commanding him to move faster and harder. Sasuke pulled out much to Naruto's dissatisfaction.

"Naruto get up. Go over to your desk and bend over." Sasuke commanded.

Naruto did as he was told. Sasuke did not take much time before he was right behind Naruto and thrusting back into him roughly. Naruto let out a loud pleasure filled moan. He gripped his desk tightly while letting Sasuke have his way with him.

Sasuke's thrusts grew faster and more rough. His moans got louder and more frequent. Sasuke was getting closer and closer to the edge. With one final thrust both Naruto and Sasuke finished together. Sasuke emptied himself in Naruto and Naruto released onto the floor.

Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's back and Naruto resting his head on his desk. Both lovers were relishing the high they just experienced together.

"Naruto. I love you. I always will." Sasuke said well spreading kisses all over his back. He confessed this many times before, but he never quit trying to let Naruto know how he was truly feeling.

Both stood up and Naruto turned to face Sasuke. He grabbed both sides of Sasuke's face and looked in his eyes.

"I will always love you too." Naruto said giving Sasuke a kiss fueled with love. Sasuke stayed in Naruto's bed holding him for the rest of the night.

* * *

The morning after, Sasuke and Naruto got out of bed and got ready for their classes.

"Sasuke, if this is truly over I think should move into a different dorm room." Sasuke looked up from putting on his shoes.

"Naruto…"

"Sasuke it will be too hard to watch you be in a relationship with Sakura and not be able to continue this. And I cannot just continue this in secret. I want to be with you. I want you to be mine and I yours." Naruto looked at Sasuke with nothing but love.

"Naruto, you know I would lose my family if we were to come out. You could too. We could lose everything. Our futures are at stake here." Sasuke explained.

"I know I…" Naruto started to get chocked up. "…know. But are our feelings not at stake? You, you are breaking my heart."

"Mine broke the night my father told me about this engagement. I'm sorry. I will go and switch rooms myself since I have caused all this pain. I love you Naruto. Never forget that." Naruto stared at his now ex-lover.

"I love you too."

Both of them stood there holding eachother one last time in their dorm room they shared.

"Please at least try to be happy with her, Sasuke. She is our friend. She deserves someone to care for her like you have cared for me." Naruto said quietly to Sasuke during their embrace.

The world always seemed to stop for both of them when they were together. Neither of them wanted to let go, but life had to move on. It was time for reality to sink in.

Sasuke loosened his hold on Naruto. He grabbed his backpack and slung one strap over his shoulder. With one last look at Naruto, Sasuke walked out the door and walked out on the happy life he could have had with Naruto.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Comment and let me know what you thought and if you want to know what happens next!


End file.
